Fighting for Humanity
by red-as-a-rose12334
Summary: *Changed* Liz Forbes is dead Caroline tries not to but ends up turning it off. Damon that some how fell for her teams up with Klaus to try to bring her back. If they are able to bring Caroline back. Who will win the heart of Miss Mystic Falls. Will it be the cocky vampire that is showing her he loves her or the evil Hybrid that makes her feel special. M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting for Humanity**

All of them watched as Silas grabbed Sheriff Forbes and drive a knife in her heart "No" Caroline yelled tears in her eyes. Silas left in a flash while Caroline grabbed her mother. "Please don't be gone, please don't be gone" She whispered in her ear.

No one knew what to do until Damon pulled Caroline up from her mom and held her "Stefan, I'll take Caroline home you take care of everything else" He said picking a sobbing Caroline up. "Get away from me" She yelled pushing Damon away. "Mommy please don't go, mommy please get up. You have to get up" She cried begging. She was struggling to get Damon off of her, she look in pain at her mother. Hayley would never admit it but even she felt bad for her.

"Caroline you need you to calm down" Damon said. Damon looked at Stefan for help. Bonnie looked in pain at her best friend. Damon was trying to calm Caroline but she was frantic.

"Damon I can't do I need her please, I need her, I can't handle this" She said crying. "I know, just stay with me do not turn it off" Damon said. "Why is this happening, why did he do this, I can't take it, I just can't. Please help me" She yelled falling on the floor just like what Elena did. Bonnie looked away, she just couldn't see this.

"Caroline look at me you will be okay. Fight the it okay. Turning it off will cause you nothing but pain" He kneeled down next to her. "She didn't deserve this okay but calm down. Deep breath" Caroline took a deep.

"What ever happens fight for it, feel something" She nodded. "It's so hard Damon" She said. "I know, I cared about her too maybe not as much as you but I did care I promise" Caroline closed her eyes.

Caroline kept sobbing. Damon couldn't take it anymore. "Caroline turn it off" Everyone in the room eyes widened. "DAMON NO. CAROLINE DON'T DO IT" Stefan and Bonnie shouted.

"Caroline do not listen to them, take the pain away, turn it off" Caroline thought back to everything that would make her turn it off. _Okay Tyler left you alone, Klaus slept with the werewolf slut, Damon used you as a blood bag, Stefan only cares about Elena, Elena tried to kill you and your mother, Your mom is dead. No body cares anymore, you have no one._

Caroline turn it off.

That's it Caroline felt nothing no pain, no hurt, no love, she was happy. She smirked to herself. "I need to get out of here. It smell like death" She looked at everyone all she had was a blank look on her face. She walked away from everyone and looked for a snack.

Damon was grabbed by Klaus. "Do you know what you just did. She feels nothing" Klaus shouted. Damon pushed Klaus off of him. "I helped her, she has nothing let her enjoy this then we can help her turn it on" Before you knew it Damon was on fire literally. "STEFAN STOP HER. AHHH AHH" Damon screamed. "Bonnie stop Bonnie" Stefan shook her.

Bonnie lost focus and stopped. "Why did you stop me" She shouted at him. "He's my brother Bonnie, Elena cares about him." Stefan tried to convince her. "No all of this is his fault. If he never came into our lives none of this would happen" Stefan sighed when Bonnie started crying, he took her in his arms.

"Klaus take Hayley home, Damon leave go find Caroline" Once Damon was healed he left.

* * *

"Tiki, I need help my mom just died someone killed her please help me" Tiki looked scared but hugged Caroline. Caroline was fake crying. "Aw girl it's going to be okay, how did she die" She said taking Caroline in her arms. Caroline bit into her neck. Tiki started screaming.

Caroline looked her into the eyes. "Shut up" She compelled the girl and finished feeding on her until the girl was life less. "Gosh you were such a bitch" She said. "Missed a spot" She heard behind her. She turned around and saw Damon.

"Wow your still alive I thought Bonnie or Klaus would of killed you" Damon put a hand over his dead heart. "That was mean speaking which I helped you" Caroline smiled but I wasn't her sweet smile. Caroline flashed in front of him.

"Thank you for making me realize how amazing not feeling anything is, maybe I can help you out" Damon looked confused but when Caroline grabbed his crouch. He groaned. "You have no idea what you just started" He whispered in her ear.

They flashed back to the house. Caroline ripped his shirt off. Damon pushed her on the couch ripping her shirt off. "I liked that shirt" She whispered against his lips. "Compel yourself a new one" He said back. He kissed her neck.

She slammed him to the floor. Before Damon new it, Caroline snapped his neck.

"Poor Damon" She said in a fake apologetic tone. "Now let's find someone who would be fun to kill" She said getting up. "But first let's see if Elena left any shirts."

* * *

"What are we going to do" Bonnie and Stefan told Elena about Caroline.

"I have no idea, the look on her face was just" Bonnie couldn't even finish her sentence. "Caroline is going to come after me first, I mean why wouldn't she I hurt her" Elena exclaimed. Bonnie shook her head. "This is Damon's fault" Bonnie said angrily.

"No it's not, it's Silas's what does he want with her" Stefan shook his head.

_"That's_ the million dollar question.

* * *

Caroline ripped the girls throat out.

"Well isn't this a sight" She heard behind her. She turned around and found no other than Ms. Katherine Peirce. "Well if it isn't Classy 'til the end Katherine. What do you want" Katherine looked at her closely. The killing, the dark outfit, the darkness in her eyes.

"Well someone turn her humanity off" She remarked with a smirk.

"Yes I did, but since your here. I'd love to make you cry" Katherine chuckled. "Really do what me as a enemy I could end you" Caroline made a pouting face. "Yes I do" Caroline threw Katherine against the wall and Grabbed her by the throat.

"What do you want Katherine" She asked once again. Katherine looked shocked at Caroline's strength. "What I want is freedom" Caroline laughed darkly. "I'm going to shut the story short" Caroline snapped Katherine neck.

"Well I like having you as a enemy" She said with a chuckle.

_Whose next_

Elena

* * *

**I hope you noticed I Majorly changed it and once again Elena turned her humanity on the New York and Prom has yet to come. **

**Review, Follow, and Favorite**

**Bye,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fighting for Humanity**

Caroline walked around Mystic Falls.

She walked into the Grill and saw Matt and Rebekah. "Hey Matt" She said with a fake smile. His heart started beating fast. "Caroline how are you" She walked in front of him but was blocked by Rebekah. She laughed.

"You have a body guard now relax I'd never hurt Matt" She turned to look at him. "You really are so attractive, no wonder I still had feelings for you" She gave him a seductive smile. Rebekah groaned. "Oh yea I forgot you're still desperate for attention since for 1,000 years Klaus treated you like a rag doll. Matt would you be of kind and get me a scotch on the rocks"

"Of course" He answered quickly and practically ran to the back. Rebekah was starring at Caroline who caught it. "What. Rebekah please tell me you aren't that desperate" Rebekah chuckled. "Please don't be ridiculous. I like this new you but you do know my brother will try to get you back" Caroline laughed as the bar tender handed Caroline her drink.

"I don't care about what Klaus does or says. He doesn't control me but I'd love to have some fun so" She drowned down her drink then smashed the cup onto Rebekah's face. "If you were human that would heal or this" Caroline whispered in her ear before breaking her arm. "I'm going to kill her" Rebekah threatened Matt.

Caroline heard it and laughed. "Hey April" Caroline yelled. "Yea Caroline" Caroline grabbed her arm. "You are going to do everything I say without questioning it. I need you to deliver a massage" She compelled her. "What massage"

"Tell Elena Gilbert that this is all her fault" Caroline bit into her wrist and feed her blood to April before snapping her neck.

* * *

Katherine stormed into the Salvatore building.

"Where in the hell is she" She demanded. She didn't even care that Klaus was there. "Who would that be Katherine" Damon asked. "Caroline she snapped my neck yesterday after ripping someone neck out" Damon chuckled. "She snapped your neck too" He said amused.

"It isn't funny. If I see her I'm tearing her throat out before she could whine" Klaus flashed in front of her. "I'm letting you live for Elijah but I will kill you if you ever threaten her again" He warned. Damon had a pissed off look which Elena and Katherine both noticed. Katherine noticed and smirked. "Damon do you feel something for Barbie"

Damon shrugged and tilted his head. "Sine, when" Elena asked in pure shock. "Well when Elena had her humanity off Caroline and I may of kissed" Elena was angry seriously angry. "Well isn't this interesting" Then April Young ran in here, she had blood all over her.

"What's wrong with me" Elena slowly walked to her. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT, SHE DID THIS BECAUSE OF YOU" April yelled. Elena was scared. "Who did this" She asked carefully.

"Caroline she turned me, she told me it was all your fault. Elena I killed four people" She cried. Elena hugged her but then April found herself without a heart. Elena dropped her body then looked at Katherine who threw her heart on the floor. "What did you do" Elena screamed. Katherine smirked.

"Take care of Caroline .Now" Elena flashed away. "Where is princess going" Katherine asked. "She's going after Caroline" Stefan said. Damon, Klaus, Stefan, and Bonnie ran after her.

* * *

Caroline just finished draining her boy toy.

She heard a tree branch crack. She smirked to herself waiting for her attacker to attack. Elena ran straight to Caroline. Caroline slammed her to the ground. "Now come on 'Lena I thought you were better than that" She said. She got up and Elena flashed up.

"How could you do that to her" Elena shouted. Elena punch her in the face with a left hook. "Ouch, I guess you saw April. It was easy" When Elena went to hit her again. Caroline grabbed her hand breaking it and head bunted her. Elena fell down. "She's dead. How could you do that to her she was only sixteen" Elena tried to make her feel guilty.

"Do you really believe I have humanity left. I don't give a damn about poor April Young" Caroline kicked Elena in the face. "I guess Alaric didn't train good enough" Caroline commented. Elena closed her eyes.

"Aw goodbye Elena" She grabbed a stake but was pushed against a tree. It was Klaus. "Why the hell are you here" She complained. Stefan picked up Elena. "Get her out of here" Stefan yelled. Bonnie looked at her best friend disgusted. "Don't be sad Bon-Bon" Caroline said in a fake hurt tone.

Klaus flashed them away. "What's wrong Klaus, Hayley broke up with you" Caroline said with an evil chuckle. "Is that what this is about Hayley" Klaus asked annoyed. "Of course not, not everything is about you" Caroline said with a smirk. Klaus looked into her eyes searching for something any bit of light left. It was all darkness.

"You're really gone, Caroline I love you so much" Caroline leaned up and kissed him. He found himself kissing back. She pushed against the wall of the building they were at. "Klaus, Klaus, Klaus" She moaned as he kissed her neck. He was getting hard. He pulled back and looked at Caroline.

"I've never and will never love you" She said coldly before leaving. "Wow someone got a super rejection" Damon said walking towards him. "Well at least I didn't get my neck snapped" Damon put a hand over his heart. "Ouch" He said sarcastically.

"I have to get her back, not for me but for herself" Klaus said. Damon nodded. "I lied when I said we only kissed." Klaus looked at him. "For the passed month we've been secretly hooking up, I'm in love with her and she knows how I feel. So we need to make a deal" Klaus looked at him so he could continue.

"We get her, her humanity back then she picks which one of us she wants to be with. Deal or no Deal" Damon stuck out his hand. Klaus looked at him then his hand and shook it.

"Deal"

* * *

**Review, Follow, Favorite**

**I really hoped you liked it and Caroline is not done with her massacre in Mystic Falls.**

**Daroline fans I hope you liked that they had a secret relationship!**


	3. Not an Update

**Hello this isn't a update but I've been wondering if I should stop this story so give me your idea and I'll get back to you on it. I like this story but I have other stories and I'm n a block with this story so give me you ideas and I'll see what I'll do**

**Bye,**


	4. Not a Update

**Hey I lied I will be finishing this story I love it so much so you guys have something to look forward to and Please read Love Affair, Work hard Play hard, Last love, and Sire Bond.**

**Bye**


End file.
